


Nothing Like Cinderella

by apckrfan



Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-03
Updated: 2007-06-03
Packaged: 2017-12-07 16:18:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/750487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apckrfan/pseuds/apckrfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Claire and her frequent dance partner for the festivities take a little sidetrip with results she considers much more fun.</p><p>SPOILERS: All of Season 1, another future fic set sometime while Claire's in college and visiting the Petrelli's over the holidays when a masked, costume ball occurs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing Like Cinderella

**Author's Note:**

> This is written for LJ community mature_heroes challenge: **"_________ in Public"**
> 
> In my world, Claire's age was never retcon'd to 15, she was 17 in Season 1, therefore she's well over 18 in this story.

Her coach would not turn into a pumpkin at midnight, but that was the time the unmasking was to occur. She left the ballroom, needing the air, knowing she would be followed. By him. She wasn't sure who he was, but she had an idea. He'd monopolized her time on the dance floor, but she hadn't complained because he danced well. She'd done everything she could to be captivating, right down to the giggle at his humorous stories. He'd suggested a stop in the coat closet, she'd come up with one better given she knew the layout of the house.

"You want to do this here?" 

Her Zorro, complete with mask, asked when he realized where she'd led him. To Congressman Petrelli's home office. It was the accent that gave him away. Well, that and the fact he just couldn't hide how smart he was. There was no question her bringing him here would probably clue him onto who she was if he hadn't known before. 

"Where else? Nothing but the best and most exciting place around." 

She'd done some pretty whacky things, but pushing him so he sat in Nathan's chair and working the zipper on his pants was probably the most out there. She was pretty sure somewhere in the house a signal had gone off somewhere indicating the office had been breeched. That meant she didn't have a lot of time. 

She took his length into her mouth, listening as his breathing changed. Soft groans escaped his mouth. His hands grabbed onto the arms of Nathan's expensive leather chair as he thrust himself in and out of her mouth, timing his thrusts with her own. 

She gave a soft groan while still engulfing him at hearing voices out in the hallway. They didn't stop her from wanting to see this through. They weren't in front of the office yet. She got a little excited at the thought of having to unmask herself here and now, reveal herself to the servants so Nathan wasn't bothered away from the night's festivities. 

His groans turned into muttering, foreign sounding so she had no idea what he was saying but his thrusts growing more frantic against her mouth gave her the information she needed. His hands shot off the arms of the chair, brushing her hair away from her face as he gave one final thrust. "Oh God, Claire," he murmured, which caused her to just about come herself without him having to touch her. He'd known all along, too, then. There was no warning or giving her the chance to pull away before he shot off in her mouth in a series of quick thrusts. Not that she minded. She swallowed as much as she could, licking him clean of any she'd missed when she released him. 

He lifted her to him then, kissing her. The voices were still there, no closer it seemed. 

"Your turn," he whispered, sliding out of the chair and helping her to sit. The chair was still warm. She watched as he slid the hat and mask off. "No peeking," he said, amusement lacing his voice as he lifted the skirt of the flapper costume she wore up and over his head. 

"Wouldn't dare," she quipped just in time with his tongue grazing her already slick folds. It was her turn to grip the arms of the chair to stop herself from doing anything too loud in here. She bit her lip, to the point of drawing blood in order to keep quiet. The voices were closer now, so it was a good thing he'd chosen just then to circle her nub with his tongue. It had the desired effect, bringing her release quick and hard, certain if he wasn't there to support her she'd slide right out of the chair. 

Only when she felt him adjust her skirt back the way it was did she stop biting her lip. He reached up to kiss her, slow and nice. Nothing reflecting what they'd just done given they were supposed to be masked strangers. 

"You are bleeding," he whispered. 

"It'll heal." 

"Zorro apologizes for indirectly causing you harm, mademoiselle." 

She smiled widely, licking the spot on her lower lip slowly, deliberately, seductively. She watched as his eyes closed and listened as he groaned softly. 

"Apology accepted," she murmured. 

The doors opened then and her Zorro was quick to step aside, placing his mask back on. 

"This room is off limits." 

She stood then, removing her mask. 

"I didn't know it was you, Miss Bennet." 

"It's okay," she flashed her best smile. She'd learned from Nathan so she did it well. "My friend needed to use the phone and I still get so lost in here, this was the only room I knew where it was for sure. Well, except my bedroom and that wouldn't be proper." She saw him from the corner of her eye sliding something into his pocket, realizing only just now that while he'd put her skirt back the way it'd been he'd left her without panties. She giggled softly. "Zorro's a naughty man." 

"Or a resourceful opportunist. After all, like Cinderella's slipper, a mad search will be executed to find their rightful owner." 

"Mm, Cinderella eagerly awaits. I hope Zorro does, too." 

"You have no idea," he whispered, following her as she stepped out from behind the desk. 

~The End~ 


End file.
